


#WeJustNeedToPee

by boxparade



Series: Transformative [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, Pre-Slash, Social Justice, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxparade/pseuds/boxparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve keeps shooting looks to Danny like <i>‘help me your daughter is talking about penises what do I do the Navy didn’t train me for this'.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	#WeJustNeedToPee

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> sorry about the delay. a friend of mine turned out to be a really shitty friend, and I had to move my entire life across a state in very short order. I own way too much stuff, by the way.
> 
> but here's the next little installment in this 'verse. as always, don't be an asshole and I won't have to post disclaimers.
> 
> enjoy!

“What does that even mean?” Danny snaps into the phone, tapping the fingers on his other hand restlessly on the console of the camaro.

“It means _indisposed_ ,” Rachel says, quickly losing patience. “And I would prefer you not start something while my client is in the other room.”

“ _I’m_ the one starting something?” Danny’s fingers are leaving impressions on the leather. Steve’s eyebrows go up a notch.

“I’d figure you’d be pleased, Daniel. I’m giving you Grace two days early.”

“By calling me last minute and expecting me to drive to her school in the middle of—”

“Drop Grace off at the gate on Sunday,” Rachel talks over him, and then ends the call. Danny’s still fuming. He very nearly throws his phone, but the last time he did that, he missed a call from Steve telling them about the loose criminal holed up in their headquarters and nearly got himself shot.

“Everything okay?” Steve asks, tentative.

Danny huffs. “I need to pick up Grace in fifteen minutes.”

“Okay,” Steve says, like this information doesn’t bother him at all, turns the flashy lights on, and makes an illegal U-turn so fast Danny has to grab the oh-shit handle. Again.

“What’re you doing?” Danny blurts out.

Steve shoots Danny a sideways glance, but turns his gaze back to the road, and the illegal U-turn he just did. “Is she at school?”

“Yes, but in case you forgot, there’s a person of interest we were going to see.”

“She’s catatonic, Danny,” Steve says, and Danny is almost certain he catches Steve rolling his eyes. “It’s a good bet she’s not going anywhere.”

Danny harrumphs and crosses his arms, but doesn’t fight Steve on this. That does not exclude him from yelling about Steve’s absolutely awful driving, though.

Grace is just walking out of school, braid swinging over her shoulders, when she spots Danny’s car and runs up with a smile on her face. “Danno,” she greets him happily, and Danny wraps her up in a hug and spins her a little, his bad knee be damned. “It’s Wednesday. Is everything okay?” Grace looks up at him with a frown, and Danny places a hand on top of her head briefly.

“Fine, monkey. Your mom decided I could pick you up a little early this week.” Danny tries to keep the majority of his anger out of his voice. Grace loves her mother, and Danny doesn’t exactly want that to change. He keeps it civil. Mostly.

“Uncle Steve!” Grace says as soon as she sees Steve sitting behind the wheel, and he gives her a little wave and grins.

“Hi, Grace.”

Grace clambers into the back seat, buckling herself in, and then asks “Does this mean Uncle Steve can come get hump day shave ice with us?”

Truth be told, Danny had forgotten about hump day shave ice. He was hoping to get back to their catatonic witness, to ask the doctors some questions, before anything else happened in the case. But Steve seems laid-back and relaxed, and Grace sounds like Danny hung the moon. Danny is not impervious to her charms, okay? Steve sure as hell isn’t, with the grin he’s got going on.

“Hump day shave ice? Who said anything about shave ice?” Grace’s smile dims a little. “Of course he’s coming. What are you, nine? You’ve got a brain beneath all that pretty hair, right?”

Grace laughs and Steve’s smile threatens to break his face. Danny hopes it does. Maybe they’d get a day off, then.

As it is, today is starting to look more and more like a day off, because Steve swings out of the parking lot and heads toward the shave ice stand on the beach. Danny tries to send him grateful vibes without giving himself away, and mostly fails.

“How was school, Grace?” Steve asks, because he’s perpetually in the process of charming Danny’s daughter so that when she hits teenage rebellion, she’ll remember him as the cool uncle, and won’t spend all day glaring at him. Danny glares at Steve instead.

“It was good,” Grace says excitedly, and then launches into a slightly jumbled play-by-play of her day. Danny nods along attentively, but he’s surprised to find that Steve is doing the same, seemingly enthralled by the life of a nine-year-old. Steve was going to make a great father, one day. Danny, of course, would never say this to the man, especially after the elevator incident. But he’s learned from his mistakes. Hopefully. Or at least he’s not stabbing elevator buttons with the muzzle of his gun anymore. Baby steps.

“And they’re fixing the bathrooms to make them more handicap friendly, which is good, but they’re not making them gender-neutral, which is bad, so Mommy said we can send them strongly worded letters to get them to change it.”

“Strongly worded letters, huh?” Danny says mildly, wondering exactly how like her mother Grace is going to be if Rachel keeps this up.

“Yup! And before when we talked to Principal Perry, he said we didn’t have any of ‘those people’ at our school, and then Mommy got really angry and started talking about suing. And then the school would have to put in gender-neutral bathrooms anyway.”

“Mommy does love to sue,” Danny says, the undercurrent of sarcasm tugging at his lips.

“Uh, you want boys in the girls bathroom?” Steve asks, frowning. Danny goes from mild amusement to panic in 3.5 seconds, because this is not the kind of topic he needs coming up in front of his partner, with his social-justice-warrior daughter sitting in the backseat, ready to blow Steve’s tiny little world wide open.

Grace rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “No, not boys. Girls with penises, Uncle Steve.” Steve chokes on the air and nearly crashes Danny’s car. There is noticeable swerving. Danny hopes to hell they never let him drive when he was deployed. Grace opens her mouth to continue. “Or boys with—”

“Maybe Uncle Steve doesn’t want to talk about girls with penises right now, monkey,” Danny cuts in quickly, before Grace gets any further.

Grace frowns, and Danny tries to keep his view fixed between Steve in the driver’s seat and Grace in the back. It’s giving him a kink in his neck. And a heart attack, because Steve keeps shooting looks to Danny like _‘help me your daughter is talking about penises what do I do the Navy didn’t train me for this’_ and not watching the road.

“Mom says it’s important to talk about stuff even when people don’t want to, Danno.”

Danny bites back his initial response, which was somewhere along the lines of ‘Mom says a lot of things and most of them are lies’, but he saves the divorcee rant for when his daughter isn’t around. Usually. “Yes. Well. You gotta save up your energy for your talk with the Principal, right? All those strongly worded letters?”

Grace is still frowning, like she’s not sure she understands the logical leap, but then she says “I guess,” and gives a little shrug. “But Principal Perry is okay, I guess. He’s just old. We’re sending the letters to Mrs. Ross on the school board, ‘cause Mommy said she’s cissexist and one time she used the T-word and—”

Steve is having an aneurism behind the wheel, and since Danny does not want to have this conversation in a moving vehicle, because Danny does not want to die before he lives to see his daughter make it to ten, he cuts in loudly with “Oh look! A puppy!” and points out the window. Grace darts her head around to look, and Danny barely pauses before he says “Darn. Missed it. Plenty of dogs in the world, monkey. What flavor of shave ice do you want?”

“Pineapple,” Grace says confidently. “It’s the best.”

Danny’s not entirely sure that’s a better topic than the last one. Steve, despite his aneurism, manages a grin. It’s a little lopsided. Danny narrows his eyes at him and stares.

“You look like a moron. Oh wait, that’s just your face.”

Grace manages to stay on the topic of shave ice and pineapple for the rest of the afternoon. And Danny manages a day of work without getting shot at, _and_  managed not to watch his partner die of a shock-related blood clot, so he’s chalking it up to a win and never, ever bringing up his 9-year-old daughter’s social justice agenda ever again.

He’s not stupid enough to think that’s the end of it, but a man can dream.


End file.
